1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pen, and more particularly to a dual-purpose pen which can be used as a general ballpoint pen for writing or a pen to press keys on a notebook computer or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A pen is used to press keys on a notebook computer, electric calculator or the like, which are too small to be individually pressed by a user's finger. A conventional pen to press keys is unable to be used for writing. If the user wants to write something, he or she must look for an instrument for writing.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose pen to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.